Trazos
by Blackstairs
Summary: .The Dark Artifices. "No podía evitar sentirse culpable al verlo así, aunque lo que realmente predominaba en su corazón aquellos momentos era miedo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en él de aquella manera?" Emma y Julian. Amores prohibidos, parabatai, almas gemelas - resignados a la frustración.


**_¿Cómo pueden no haber escrito de ellos aún? Tanto potencial no explorado... me tentó. Aquí con ustedes, mi primer intento de un Jemma lo suficientemente canon._**

**_Disclaimer: Todo ésto, todo es de Cassie. Incluso cuando técnicamente todavía no existe._**

* * *

Emma nunca fue buena con las runas.

Se frustraba una y otra vez mientras las practicaba en el rugoso papel de pergamino que Arthur le daba a diario, junto a una lista de Marcas que ella ya se sabía de memoria y debía dibujar allí antes de tomar la estela y dejarlas en su piel.

-Un iratze, una de impertérrito, Visión... -apenas prestaba atención a los nombres, pues las imágenes estaban impresas perfectamente en su mente.

El problema era pasarlas al plano.

Más de una vez había sufrido complicaciones por una línea desviada o en el lugar equivocado, y no era nada bonito caer en medio de una batalla cuando la cabeza te daba vueltas y el brazo te ardía. Era Emma Carstairs; no podía permitirse eso.

Arthur luego se enteraba y volvían a sucederse las tediosas prácticas, que para peor parecían no ayudarla en absoluto. Sus trazos seguían siendo toscos y era incapaz de trazar una línea razonablemente recta. Jules se reía, y ella se frustraba más.

"No es justo" pensaba a diario para sus adentros. Él era perfecto, y luego de toda una vida entre lienzos y pinceles, sus runas eran aún más perfectas que las del propio Libro Gris. Todo en él era perfecto.

Era de suponer que le culpara en parte por sus distracciones a la hora de trazar sus arabescos - él tan sólo se quedaba allí haciéndole compañía, casi siempre con su cuaderno de dibujo en la mano y sumergido en su mundo particular. No había una sola vez en que ella no aprovechase la oportunidad y se quedase viendo los contrastes que el sol del atardecer provocaba sobre su piel, su cabello, sus ojos...; Una vez, él intentó explicarle a su parabatai los básicos del dibujo. Lo que ella veía, según lo poco que recordaba, era lo que él había llamado un Claroscuro. O yuxtaposición de algo, pero no podía pretender que lo recordase.

Los segundos pasaban, y fue atrapada infraganti antes de darse cuenta ella misma. Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados en su expresión de completo ensimismamiento, la que sólo se acentuaba por tener el rostro recostado sobre una mano y la vista fija en los ojos de mar de Julian Blackthorn que no hacían más que devolverle la mirada, acompañado por una sonrisa curiosa.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable al verlo así, aunque lo que realmente predominaba en su corazón aquellos momentos era miedo. ¿Cómo podía pensar en él de aquella manera? El que solía ser su confidente absoluto, mejor amigo, parabatai; ese por el que su pulso se detenía un segundo y volvía a reanudarse con más fuerza, todo por una simple sonrisa ladeaba de las que le solía dedicar sólo a ella.

Ella sabía las consecuencias que podría traer algo así. Pensar en ellas era algo que le producía aún más temor del que había sentido con la muerte de sus padres, y se odiaba a si misma por eso. Iba a guardarse todo, todo para ella misma - si eso mantenía a su Jules a su lado.

Ella no podía dejar que los separasen.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar la vista, el torpe intento de Marca de Equilibrio seguía sobre su pergamino, avergonzándola entre líneas temblorosas y curvas desviadas. No necesitaba mirar sus brazos, allí las runas estaban perfectas, tal y como deberían ser. Las había trazado Julian.

Emma sabía que de alzar la vista se encontraría con él, mordiéndose la lengua para no asomarse y remarcarle todo con su paciencia infinita, que no serviría de nada ya que ella diría a todo que sí sin entender. Pero no quería verlo. Por un día, su corazón ya estaba suficientemente volátil.

Volvió a frustrarse. Ella nunca sería buena con las runas.

* * *

**_Please, ¡dejen review!_**


End file.
